Easy-to-use electronic devices for the visually impaired, such as those with partial or total vision loss, are being studied. Among conventional electronic devices, techniques for facilitating operation by the visually impaired include, for example, providing unevenness on the housing and reading the content of an operation aloud. These approaches have drawbacks, however, in that the number of patterns that can be represented by unevenness on the housing is limited, and reading aloud is inconvenient in public places. For an electronic device displaying icons on the screen, a technique also exists to change the form of display of the icons in accordance with the past selection frequency of icons (for example, see Patent Literature 1).